ilvermorny_school_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Sorting:Kyungtae Choi
I don't spill tea or throw shade, I just state facts. ~Jinae ---- Multiple Choice Quiz 1) Would you rather: :A) Hunt :B) Heal 2) Which would you choose if you could only have one? :A) The power to change one day in your future :B) The power to change one day in your past :C) The power to make one person impervious to harm :D) The power to bring one person back from the dead :E) The power to cure one illness worldwide :F)The power to eradicate one quality from all humans :G) The power to know the answer to any single question 3) If I could, I would never feel... :A) Pain :B) Fear :C) Regret :D) Shame 4) My Magic Is... :A) Inborn :B) In need of work :C) Unique :C) Powerful 5) I often think... :A) Why did I do that? :B) Why can't I do that? :C) wish I had done that :D) I wonder whether I should do that 6) I am strongest when.... :A) I know I am right :B) With my comrades :C) Enthusiastic :D) Awake :E) Alone 7) You can rescue a baby or the only bottle of a potion that could save 1000 lives. Which do you save? :A) The baby. The bottle MIGHT only save 1000 lives. :B) The chance to save 1000 lives is too hard to pass up ---- Character Information 1) Please write out your character's biography. Mention their parents, any siblings they may have, how old they were when they showed signs of magic, and how they reacted. Please make sure it's 3 paragraphs, 7 sentences each. Born in Daegu, South Korea, the first couple of years of Kyungtae's life were casual. His parents were holding on their own in Korea in their respective positions in Korea's magical government. This left him to be babysat by his grandmother a lot when he wasn't running around trying to do cartwheels or practice gymnastics. When he was three and a half, he had been signed for gymnastics due to his increasing demands for the activity. Whenever his parents tried to get him to do some other sport, he refused and sit out on the activity. Tired of him, they eventually gave him and signed him up. And of course, he was a natural. A three year's old intuition is quite strange, isn't it? When Kyungtae was five, the small family of three moved to Los Angeles, California's Koreatown on ambassador business. He didn't mind the move but was terribly irritated that he wasn't going to be able to see his grandmother often like he used to. In response, he threw fits, and with his parents not around often enough to figure out how to deal with it, they bought toys and other trinkets to try and soothe him. He was quick to figure out that just if he just whined for something, his parents would give it to him, and as he grew, used this to his advantage. Still, the absence of his grandmother bothered him, also indirectly becoming the cause of his first magical incident. He had been looking through a photo album when he saw a picture of his grandmother and burst into tears. In his crying fit, the things in the room levitated. He didn't notice but when his mom swung by, she paused in her stride and gaped. After that, his parents put together a magical portrait that allowed Kyungtae to talk to his grandmother to get him to stop crying. Six years passed and Kyungtae had expanded from Gymnastics to Dance as well. He had his parents pay for him to learn multiple genres. Similar to Gymnastics, he picked up all the routines quickly and was even beginning to try choreographing his own dances. At this time, he had also started school at Ilvermorny. The moment he saw the cheer squad during one of the Quodpot games, Kyungtae knew he was going to be a cheerleader one day, and even better, Head Cheerleader. Getting on the squad was the easy part as his experience in Gymnastics and Dance made learning and performing cheer routines a breeze. Rising to Head Cheerleader was the hardship. When he had entered Ilvermorny, he was so used to being pampered and given whatever he wanted, but the magic school was a hard wake up call. It prompted him to work for what he wanted and gave him a very ambitious nature. Using his skills, his ambition, and his determination, he eventually became Head Cheerleader and cherished the position. Likewise, he ran the squad efficiently, although somewhat unusually. Besides cheering, Kyungtae was also the topic of many dating rumors. By Eleventh Grade, he had been branded for being a bit of a hoe, but he could hardly care less about it. He practically embraced it and wasn't shy with his flirting. He had also been branded as gay countless times, and while it bothered him for a little while, he got used to it and used it for his image as well. In fact, he often told people he was gay when he really wasn't. He enjoyed fouling people as much as he loved cheering and hell, he was an ass when he wanted to be. How could he be Head Cheerleader without knowing how to shut shit down and walk all over people? Granted, it was one of those learned skills, but a skill he learned well. 2) Please write out your character's personality. Are they curious? Are they kind? Please make sure it is 2 paragraphs, 7 sentences each. Being a head cheerleader, Kyungtae's naturally an ass. Well, not naturally, but he enjoys being one. Being sarcastic and crucifying people on the stake for being hopeless is kind of his pastimes. Of course, that's not all to his personality. While he may not come off as it, he's a highly intelligent person, and highly manipulative. While he values hard work, he also likes knowing how to get things out of people and is quite fond of blackmail. Of course, to pull all these things off, he's also very observant of his surroundings. If you're going to gossip, make sure it's out of his hearing range, because he picks up everything he hears, whether or not it seems like he does. Besides that, Kyungtae's a very nonchalant person. He's been known to be a bit of a party animal and can hold his liquor very well, but when he does manage to get drunk, he's very entertaining. He rarely takes shame in what he does when he's drunk, and while he doesn't realize it, he's using all the attention he gets from other people to fill the void he has from the lack of his parent's attention. He indulges in being the center of attention and can be a bit a bitchy when he's not, but it's too subtle to be noticed by anyone who doesn't know him well. To people who don't know him well, he often appears as innocent and flamboyant opposed to people who do, who know he's nothing but innocent. He throws around sexual innuendos constantly and generally acts masculine despite what you might think of a male head cheerleader. It isn't a secret he enjoys fooling with people. Mind games are his forte and he sees the human mind as a bit of a playground. It makes him quite curious about the human psyche and he enjoys studying reactions and personality types, as it gives him a larger general idea of the type of people he has to work with and prepares him for similar types of individuals down the road. He's mindful to keep his mind heavily fortified though and doesn't like people poking around in his business, life, or head unless he knows them well enough to trust them. Following that, he doesn't trust many people, not even his parents. His trust is betrothed to a rare few, one of them being his grandmother. He would do anything for her and holds her in high esteem. Although it doesn't seem like it, Kyungtae is very loyal. He will stick by your side through thick and thin and is willing to hold up a relationship as long as the other person is willing to as well. While he might be generous with second chances, he definitely isn't generous with thirds and thinks people shouldn't need more than two chances if they really want to be a part of his life. As your friend, significant other, partner, etc., he'll always be there for you and will always strive to protect you. While he may not fully trust you, know you will have his full loyalty with no catches as long as you keep yourself in check. 3) What is your character's blood status? How does this define who they are, as a person? Half-blood. 4) In which grade is your character? Eleventh. 5) What does your character look like? Do they have a specific faceclaim? If so, please list the faceclaim's name here with a picture of them! Park Hyungsik. KC17.gif KC12.jpg KC15.gif 6) Is this your first character? If not, how many do you have? How many of them are exotic? (Remember, neither of your first two characters can be exotic!) 1/0. ---- Open Ended Questions 1) A wand says a lot about its owner's self. What is your character's wand made of? Why does it answer to them? Phoenix Feather, Aspen wood. 2) A sorcerer's patronus speaks volumes of the kind of person they truly are within. What is your character's patronus? Why? Flamingo. 3) If they were able to determine their future, what would they want it to look like? Whatever he does in the future, he wants a career that he can be successful in and hail as much attention as possible. 4) Where does your character's strengths lie as a human being? What are their biggest faults? Strengths *Loyal *Intelligent *Observant Weaknessess *Manipulative *Untrusting *Always want to be the center of attention Comments Category:Sorted